The Mark of Athena
by Meerkat Mythologer
Summary: I do not own any of these charecters and I don't write in the same way as the author so it may not sound the same but I hope you like it. Please review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

The ship was huge compared to who was on it. This was it though the day I saw my friends again. "Scared?" Frank asked from my left. "Gods Frank you scared me let alone seeing my friends again" "but are you scared" asked Hazel appearing on my right. "nah" I replied "well kinda maybe...ok yeah I'm more terrified than I would be if I had to wash hades, I mean plutos underwear, no offence hazel". "No offence taken replied Hazel "There attacking there attacking" someone called out in the distance."Three guesses on who that is I said to Hazel and Frank. "Octavian" they replied together but that was the least of my worries as the boat started opening. Greetings Reyna called I am a Preator of the twelfth legion. I was meant to call as well but I think my voice had just been lost in tartarurs First out came the boy we saw in the video, Leo I think his name was. Then came a boy and girl arm in arm. "Jason" whispered Hazel in ear "Though I don't know who the girl is so she must be Greek but whoever she is Reyna obviously hates her and Jase is practically shrinking under Reyna's gaze". Then Thalia came out, and headed over to me and even though I was now technically older than her I felt like she was an older sister coming to say hi. The G man was next but I hardly recognised him his horns were so big so It kinda felt like I was talking to a deer but I don't fancy being trampled so I won't mention that to him. Next a walking bath came running down meaning I got an unaccepted bath as I was washed in mrs o'learys drool! She was followed by nico who I could of killed for pretending not to know me all that time he was here I mean he could of at least help me remember who I was. I have no idea why but next came my biggest enemy from camp clarise. I asked her why she was here but she just said "To fight punk." Rachel our oracle and my personal friend came out came to hug me then had to go of to talk to Octavian who had gone made over the idea of a mortal oracle. When Chiron came out I felt so glad I would have happily said sorry to ares (maybe) but I was so pleased to see him . Finally came the girl I was waiting for. Annabeth flew into my arms and I whispered into my ear "I missed you sea weed brain" and I whispered back "I missed you to wise girl" and we kissed, which now I think about was embarrassing especially as was the respectable leader if the twelve legion and everyone was watching but I'd missed her so much it hurt. Then me and Jason had the honour(like it was when I met hades honour)to introduce everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel

As that boy Leo came out I could hardly breathe he was exactly like Sammy in every way, his smile, his looks, I bet he even talked like Sammy but when Nico come out I could hardly think about that as I ran up to him. "You idiot" I screamed and punched him as hard as I could "we thought you were caught, we were worried sick and all that time you have been safe with the Greeks." "Sorry sis but I couldn't tell you that, I had to keep it a secret Bi-Hazel." "And now you're calling me Bianca do you not care about me as much do you wish I was her?" "Haze..." "I bet if I was her you would have told me" I shouted "I bet you would have never left and never lied to me." I stormed of full of anger and didn't see Leo as I bumped into him "Woah" he said "Hey I'm Leo son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo 2 and you are?" "I…I….I'm" I spluttered embarrassingly "Ill" he asked kindly then return to himself saying "Coz you don't sound too good dude." "I'm Hazel Pluto's daughter." "Pluto? Pluto? Hades? yeah Hades, cool." Luckily I was saved by Perce, Jase, Frank and the others coming over. "Well" Percy said "introductions, these are who I know Jason you'll have to fill in." "This is my girlfriend Annabeth daughter if Athena. This is Thalia daughter of Zeus hunter of Artemis." "And my sister" Jason put in and me, Frank and Percy stared in shock. Then Percy carried on."This is Grover my best friend and a Sayter with whom I have an empathy link. This is Clarise daughter of Ares and why she's here I don't know. This is Rachel she's mortal but camps oracle and this is Chiron the centaur and our camp trainer. This is Hazel daughter of Pluto, my new friend, Jason over to you." "This is Piper daughter of Aphrodite and my girlfriend." (As he said this Reyna ran off) and this is Leo son of Hephaestus, he made the Argo 2. And that was Reyna the other camp praetor. "And this is Frank" I said "my um my boyfriend. I felt like a traitor saying that around Leo/Sammy but I suppose he doesn't remember anyway.


	3. Chapter 1- Re-write

**So, after reading through this story now, I came to realise how many SPaG mistakes there actually were. Basically, A LOT! Also how in some places it realkly didn't flow, so I've decided to re-do it in a way. This is the same story, but corrected! Even though we now know what happens, I've kept the story the same. I will not be continuing with this however, just correcting it. I will hopefully correct the second chapter tomorrow.**

**Dedicated to JojoTheObsessedFish!**

I glared at the huge ship as it set down on the grass, it was truly massive, especially compared to who was on it! This was it though, the day I'd been waiting for, the day I saw my friends again. "Scared?" Frank asked, appearing on my left.

"Gods Frank, I was scared then! You should know by now not to sneak up on Demi-gods, especially me! "

"But are you scared?" asked Hazel appearing on my right.

"Nah," I replied "well kinda… maybe...ok yeah, I'm more terrified than I would be if I had to wash Hades, I mean Plutos underwear" I exclaimed, before adding hastily, "No offence Hazel".

"No offence taken, why would there be, I'd be scared too, and little confused!" replied Hazel.

"They're attacking, they're attacking!" someone called out in the distance.

"Three guesses on who that is." I said to Hazel and Frank.

"Octavian." they replied together. However, that was the least of my worries as the boat had just started opening.

"Greetings." Reyna called, "I am a Preator of the twelfth legion." I knew I was meant to call as well, but my voice had just been lost in Tartarurs. Then we saw a shadow and people started to exit the boat. Firstly was the boy we had seen in the video, Leo I think his name was. Then there was a boy and girl, arm in arm.

"Jason." whispered Hazel in my ear "That girl must be Greek though, I've never seen her before. Whoever she is, she better be careful, Reyna will absolutely hate her for taking Jace away from her. I feel sorry for all three of them!" I didn't recognise the girl either, and realised she must be one of the new campers. Then Thalia came out, and headed straight over to me. Even though I'm now technicly older than her, it felt like my older sister was coming to give me a hug, and I was so pleased to see her! The G man was next, although his horns were so big I hardly recognised him! It kinda felt like I was talking to a deer, however I don't fancy being trampled so I won't mention that to him! I was so glad to see him and he was so glad I was safe! Next, Mrs o'Leary came bounding down and I got an unexpected shower of drool, which was pleasant! She was followed by Nico. I could of killed him for pretending not to know me all that time he was here. I mean he could of at least help me remember who I was. Next, and I have no idea why, came my biggest enemy from camp Clarisse. I asked her why she was here but she just said "To fight punk." Rachel our oracle and my personal friend came out next. She came to hug me then had to go off to talk to Octavian. He had gone made over the idea of a mortal oracle. When Chiron finally came out I felt so glad I would have happily said sorry to Ares (maybe)! Finally came the girl I was waiting for. Annabeth. She flew into my arms and whispered in my ear "I missed you sea weed brain."

"I missed you to wise girl"

Then we kissed our first kiss in months, and I felt the happiest man alive. Now I think about it, it was embarrassing, especially because I'm the respectable leader if the twelve legion and everyone was watching! But I'd missed her so much it hurt. Jason and me then had the honour (like when I met Hades honour) to introduce everyone.

**So, what do you think? Much better?!**

**Meerkat Mythologer**


	4. Chapter 2- Re-write

**So, here we are the second chapter re-written. This was actually really fun to re-write! I love this series! But I will not be continuing this story! Enjoy!**

Hazel

When that boy Leo came out I could hardly breathe. He is exactly like Sammy in every way, his smile, his looks; he even talks like Sammy. I didn't have much of a chance to think about that though because then Nico clambered out of the Greeks boat.

"You idiot," I screamed running up to him and punched him as hard as I could "we thought you were caught, we thought you were dead! We were worried sick and all that time you have been safe with the Greeks!"

"Sorry sis but I couldn't tell you that. I had to keep it a secret Bia-Hazel."

"And now you're calling me Bianca! Do you not care about me; do you wish I was her?" "Haze..."

"You would have told her! Don't deny it! You love her, you don't love me." I shouted "I bet you would have never have left, never lied have lied!" I stormed, rage filling me to the brim. I didn't see Leo as I bumped into him.

"Woah" he said "Hey I'm Supreme Comander Leo of the Argo II, son of Hephaestus, and you are..?"

"I…I….I'm." I spluttered embarrassingly

"Ill" he joked, smiling at his own joke.

"I'm Hazel, Pluto's daughter." I relied, embarrassed.

"Pluto...Pluto..? Ummm Hades? Yeah Hades, cool!"

Luckily I was saved by Perce, Jace, and all the others but Frank coming over.

"Well," Percy said "introductions. Well, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter if Athena, this is Thalia daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis..."

"And my sister" Jason put in. Me, Frank and Percy stared at them in shock. Percy just shook his head carried on.

"This is Grover, the satyr, my best friend and this is Clarise daughter of Ares, my...umm... felower camper friend thing... Umm and this is Rachel, she's mortal but she became the Oracle of Delphi, long story, and this is Chiron the centaur, and our camp trainer and this is Hazel daughter of Pluto, my new friend! Jason, over to you!"

"This is Piper daughter of Aphrodite, my girlfriend. (As he said this Reyna ran off) and this is Leo son of Hephaestus, he made the Argo II. And that was Reyna the other camp Praetor."

Just as he said that, Frank walked over.

"And this is Frank" I said "my... umm... my boyfriend." I felt like a traitor saying that around Leo/Sammy but I suppose he doesn't remember anyway.


End file.
